Heretofore, various varieties of seaweed have been known for long periods of time, but relatively little use has been made of seaweed. In the main, the prior art attempts to obtain some beneficial use from seaweed have been unsuccessful. Notwithstanding the relative success or lack thereof of such prior art attempts, there is set forth hereinbelow a discussion of the prior art attempts.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,212,196 patented on Jan. 16, 1917 by George H. Earp-Thomas and entitled "FERTILIZER COMPOSITION AND PROCESS OF MAKING SAME" discloses a process of forming a fertilizer which consists of grinding eel grass, grinding phosphate rock, and throughly mixing the two together. Earp-Thomas also dicloses a fertilizer containing eel grass and additional amounts of phosphate, and compounds of potassium and nitrogen. The patent states that one of the principal ingredients of the composition is Zostera Marina, or what is commonly known as eel grass.
The Earp-Thomas patent fails to disclose or suggest the flame-retardant, or sound-proof qualities of eel grass, and also fails to disclose any pelletizing or encapsulating of the fertilizer product, nor any combination of the fertilizing substances or the binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,768 patented on Mar. 30, 1937 by Steven Wilson and entitled "FIBER COMPOSITION AND METHOD OF MAKING THE SAME" discloses various cellulous compositions which are used in flame-retardant materials, but the cellulous compositions themselves are not flame-resistant or flame-retardant. The Wilson patent disloses a fiber composition made by disintegrating or shredding ground vegetable matter, and combining with a binder, and wherein the compositon may be substituted for hard rubber, bakelite, and may be rolled into sheets or pressed into any desired shape and may be worked upon and machined with perfect freedom. The Wilson invention also contemplates the incorporation of germ-killing ingredients in dry form.
The Wilson patent does not disclose the use of eel grass in any form whatsoever, nor the use of any vegetable matter which itself is flame-retardant, or fire-proof, or rot-proof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,626 patented on Sept. 26, 1950 by Grinnell Jones and Samuel Soll and entitled "FIRE-RETARDANT COMPOSITIONS AND PROCESS" dicloses a composition which is fire-retardant, heat-insulating, and may possess water- and moisture-repellence, as well as the ability to be suspended, dispersed or dissolved in an aqueous media. The composition according to this patent may include a foam-producing substance and may be applied as a surface coating.
Although the aforementioned Jones et al patent does disclose a fire-retardant composition which includes a protein, it fails to disclose the use of any seaweed whatsoever, nor does it contemplate or suggest the mixing of the composition with foam rubber or the possibility of weaving the composition into a fabric, nor the qualities of being vermin-proof or bugproof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,942 patented on June 14, 1960 by Olaus T. Hodnefield and entitled "FIRE RETARDANT COMPOSITION COMPRISING GILSONITE, MINERAL FILLER AND FATTY ACID SOAP" dicloses fire-retardant compositions which are adapted to be applied in a dilluted state, as by dipping or spraying, to make the surface flame-resistant. Hodnefield also contemplates the use of additives to make the composition insector fungus-retardant, and also contemplates using the solution to treat burlap, roofing felt and the like. The Hodnefield patent also contemplates the composition as an insulator, and for use by spray painting.
Hereagain, the Hodnefield patent also fails to disclose the use of any seaweed whatsoever, nor any rot-proof or bugproof composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,424 patented on Aug. 21, 1962 by Milton G. Schmitt and entitled "FLAMEPROOF SHEET" discloses an improved flameproof sheet which may also be used as an insulation material. The Schmitt invention discloses that the sheet is to be used as a backing sheet for insulation, as a building paper to provide a vapor barrier.
Hereagain, the Schmitt patent also fails to disclose the use of any seaweed whatsoever, nor the use of eel grass to produce a sound-proof, flame-proof, flame-retardant, and vermin-proof material.